I'M With You
by Kaori Ryuusei
Summary: Ngga tau mau nulis apa...


**I'm With You**

Diclamair : I don't own Naruto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno

Rated : Masih aman, tenang aja kok….

Summary : karna aku baru di dunia fiction ini, jadinya ngga jago bikin summarynya…maklum aja ya…

Warning : Gaje/Misstypo/Hancur/Jelek

Selamat membaca…

**I'M WITH YOU**

Dingin.

Gadis itu merapatkan jaketnya, menaikkan resletingnya. Pandangan matanya tak beralih dari danau yang menghampar di hadapannya. Dingin rantai ayunan yang digelantungi kedua tangannya menambah rasa dingin yang menggigiti kulitnya. Dingin besi bangku ayunan menembus celana jeans yang dipakainya, menambah rasa dingin yang makin menusuk. Meski begitu, ia tak pernah punya niat untuk bangkit dari ayunan dan mencari kehangatan. 

Pedih. 

Gadis itu mengusap dadanya, mengingat rasa sakit hatinya yang membuatnya lari ke danau ini dan merenung. Merenungi sebab-sebab mengapa hidupnya ini penuh dengan masalah. Ia stress. Depresi.

Sakura Haruno seorang gadis berperawakan cantik dan memiliki rambut berwarna senada dengan namanya, kecantikannya ditambah dengan dua pasang emerald yang senantiasa menunjukkan dunia kepadannya. Dengan hidup yang boleh dibilang lebih dari cukup, Sakura mampu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, tapi tidak dengan kebahagiaannya.

Orangtuanya yaitu Tsunade Haruno dan Dan Haruno memaksa dirinya untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal, termasuk dalam hal yang tidak mampu ia jalani. Adiknya Sakuya Haruno selalu memfitnahnya dan menjadikannya orang yang selalu salah di mata kedua orangtuanya. Mereka kerap bertengkar hebat hingga tinju merekalah berbicara. Sudah berkali-kali ia disumpahi mati oleh adiknya, dan ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia harap adiknya tak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Teman-temannya terlalu bergantung padanya, baik dalam masalah finansial maupun pelajaran. Ada PR, tugas, atau ulangan? Tanyalah jawabannya pada Sakura. Kurang uang? Pinjamlah pada Sakura. Tak harus dikembalikan kok. Begitulah pendapat teman-teman Sakura. Siapa yang tidak depresi jika setiap hari selalu diperlakukan seperti itu?

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan dalam kecepatan yang konstan ke tempat dimana sang gadis berada. "Mau teh?" tawarnya pada sang gadis berambut pink tersebut. Tanpa bicara sang gadis mengambil mug yang disodorkan sang pemuda. "_Doumo arigatou… thanks_…," ucapnya lirih. Tanpa bicara, sang pemuda mengambil tempat di ayunan sebelah sang gadis. Sang pemuda mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu berayun. Rambut emo pantat ayamnya beterbangan diterpa angin, tersibak, menunjukkan paras rupawan yang nampak cerdas, pengertian, dan menyenangkan namun terkesan dingin itu.

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda dari kalangan atas, pewaris tahta kerajaan Uchiha, boleh dibilang kerajaan karna hampir seluruh perusahaan di dunia dipegang kendali oleh Uchiha Corp. dia berkenalan dengan sakura tanpa sengaja di danau ini, meskipun awalnya dia bersikap dingin dan cuek pada sakura tapi beberapa bulan setelah itu sasuke dan sakura semakin dekat, dan mungkin hal itu juga di sebabkan oleh keluarga mereka yang ternyata juga saling mengenal.

Sasuke dengan senangtiasa mendengarkan keluh kesah sang gadis, boleh di bilang Sakura lah teman perempuan satu-satunya dari adik Uchiha Itachi itu meskipun pada kenyataannya banyak gadis yang rela mati hanya untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tapi berbeda, Sakura berbeda dengan gadis yang selama ini sering mengejar-ngejarnya, bahkan Sakura berhasil meruntuhkan tembok dingin dari seorang Sasuke selain Ibunya.

Di danau inilah, tempat Sakura dan Sasuke biasa bertemu, selain di sekolah. Mereka kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di danau ini terdapat ayunan yang terletak di pinggir danau dan sebuah pohon sakura, serta bunga-bunga liar dan bunga teratai yang mengisi danau tersebut. Sinar rembulan berpadu dengan warna danau, menghasilkan pacaran sinar yang indah di malam yang dingin itu.

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali, sudah bangkotan begini masih bermain ayunan seperti itu," dengus Sakura. Sasuke, masih terus berayun, tertawa lepas. "Ah, biar. Aku kan memang kekanak-kanakan. Lagipula aku baru tujuh belas tahun. Kau harus berayun juga. Rasanya menyenangkan," sahutnya. Rasanya aneh, melihat pemuda yang biasanya irit bicara dan jarang menampakkan ekspresinya bisa berbicara dan tertawa lepas seperti sekarang ini.

"Menyenangkan apanya. Aku malah makin kedinginan kalau ikut berayun. Jaketku tipis, tahu," bantah Sakura. Sasuke mendadak menghentikan laju ayunannya, lalu menatap wajah sang gadis dalam-dalam.

"Kau masih memikirkan semua masalahmu, ya ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Sakura mengangguk. Terdiam. Angin malam perlahan bertiup. "Ceritakanlah hidupmu dengan cara yang tak pernah kau gunakan sebelumnya," pinta Sasuke. Sakura tidak bereaksi. Masih memandang lurus ke depan. Bibirnya masih tertutup. Sasuke ikut memandang lurus ke depan. Menatap kelamnya air danau di kegelapan malam.

Untuk beberapa lama, tiada suara yang keluar dari bibir kedua insan itu. Yang ada hanya suara alam. Paduan suara para jangkrik bersahut-sahutan, beradu dengan paduan suara para katak laiknya dua paduan suara yang sedang beradu vokal. Burung hantu ber_-uhu-uhu_ lembut dari dahan pohon. Desir ombak danau turut meramaikan suasana. Bulan purnama bersinar terang. Seharusnya ini bisa menjadi malam yang sangat indah dan romantis. Seharusnya.

"Aku bagaikan hidup di dalam lubang yang dalam, gelap, dan dingin…," desah Sakura memecah keheningan. "Dimana tak ada cahaya maupun jalan keluar…," sambungnya lirih. Sasuke menoleh, menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang tertutupi oleh kepedihan dan kegalauan yang teramat sangat ruwet.

"Mengapa tak ada jalan keluar dan cahaya?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menutup kedua matanya, lalu menjawab dengan pedih, "Karena aku sudah terlalu lama terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu. Seluruh jalan keluar dan jalan cahaya telah tertutupi oleh seluruh batu kesalahanku. Sungguh tak ada jalan…"

"Tiadakah orang yang mampu menyelamatkanmu dari lubang itu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura perlahan menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak ada …," bisik sang gadis. Bulir-bulir airmata berjatuhan, mengalir di pipinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar percaya akan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Kata-kata sang gadis layaknya jarum tajam yang turut menggores-gores hatinya. 

Sakura perlahan mengangguk. Air matanya terus berjatuhan, menganak sungai di pipinya. Sasuke bangkit dari ayunan, lalu berlutut di hadapan sang gadis. "Tapi percayalah padaku. Masih ada seorang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkanmu," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Sepasang mata Onix bertemu dengan sepasang mata emerald yang tak lagi menampakkan sinarnya.

"A… apa maksdmu? Si... siapakah pangeran pemberani itu?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata, kaget. Sasuke kini meraih tangan sang gadis, menggenggamnya, dan memberinya kehangatan. 

"Pangeran itu... adalah aku...," jawab Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Ia mengecup tangan Sakura. Tak disangka, Sakura langsung menubruk Sasuke, merengkuhnya erat dalam lengannya.

"Kuharap… kuharap kau benar-benar akan menyelamatkanku, pangeranku…," isak Sakura. Isakan terus mengalir dari bibirnya. Kali ini bukanlah isakan sedih. Bukan isakan marah. Bukan pula isakan frustasi. Melainkan isakan haru dan bahagia.

Paduan suara para jangkrik dan katak menyanyikan senandung alam yang merdu. Suara uhu-uhu burung hantu meningkahi senandung paduan suara itu. Kunang-kunang berterbangan, sinar bulan purnama terpantul di permukaan danau, dan jutaan cahaya bintang dari jutaan tahun lalu berkilauan di angkasa, memberikan _backsound_ dan efek visual alami nan indah luar biasa. Seindah perasaan kedua insan manusia yang berada di sana.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

_Don't know who you are, but I _

_I'm with you…_

(Avril Lavigne – I'm With You)

The End

Ahhh, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga…meskipun ini bukanlah milik saya tapi saya cukup senang mengeditnya…

Hari itu kami di beri tugas membuat cerpen, kemudian salah seorang teman mempresentasikan hasil karyanya dan kalau boleh jujur aku mengagumi cerpennya itu…

Dengan beribu cara aku meminta izin padanya untuk membuat versi fiction ini, dan dengan senang hati di izinkan, tapi tetap dengan satu syarat, yaitu aku tidak boleh menyebutkan namannya…apa boleh buat sih tapi ngga apa-apalah…

Kalau fic ini jelek dan hancur banget, mohon di maklumi, aku juga sudah berusaha. Dan jika memang ada yang kurang, sekirannya ada yang bersedia menyumbangkan sedikit moneynya untuk meripyu atau numpang baca juga ngga apa-apakok.

Dan tak lupa pula aku mohon bantuan saran dan kritikannya dari para senpai-senpai sekalian…**tapi yang membangun aja ya…** jangan yang buat hati malas ngupdate…

Special thangks to

Orari Hinara

Seiodaina

Pliss ripyuuu dan reed…yaaa

Terima kasih banyak

…OWARI…


End file.
